Pj's 18th birthday party!
by Greysonsbby
Summary: Today is Pj's 18th birthday party and the Amy and Bob are trying to give him the best birthday ever, meanwhile Gabe tries to impress Jo...
1. Chapter 1

Teddy's Pov

"Hey Charlie! guess what? today is Pj's birthday!" I said smiling through the camea.

I smiled and showed Amy and Bob working on the party stuff, Everytime it was Pj's birthday, it ended bad.

On his 7th birthday, he had a clown that ran after him with a knife. I laughed to my self and showed the camera to Pj who has the biggest smile on his face.

"Happy birthday." I told him.

"Thanks, where's Gabe?" Pj asked sitting down next to Charlie who gave him a kiss on the cheek and a happy birthday wish.

"He's in the restroom." Amy answered talking to some random guy.

"What he doing in there so long?" Pj asked with a confused face.

"Gabe! Get down here." Amy yelled.

"Be there in a min!" Gabe yelled back.

"So..PJ ready for your birthday party?" I asked.

"NO! You guys always throw the wrost birthday ever." Pj said frowing.

"Well...that's mom and dad for you." I said.

"Mom, cant I have a birthday party like Gabe?" Pj asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess.." Amy said.

"No, Gabe is 12, your 18 TODAY, we dont need no little kid birthday party." Bob said.

"Ohh! Star Wars birthday hats!" Pj said grabbing one of the star wars hats.

"Where did you get those?" I asked staring at the hats.

"They were Gabe's 6 year old birthday party stuff." Bob said.

"Hmmm, we should be going off to school!" I said getting up and waiting for them.

"GABE!" We all yelled.

"I'm coming!" Gabe yelled back, Gabe finally came down stairs wearing his requal outfit and his hair looked different.

"What's up with the hair?" Pj asked messing his hair.

"HEY! Stop, that took 2 hours to work on." Gabe said fixing his hair.

"Do I smell Axe?" Amy asked smelling Gabe.

Amy smelled Gabe and pulled back.

"You smell good, why?" I asked smelling him.

"I wanna smell good! Lets go." Gabe said leaving out the door.

"Hey, why do you smell good and look nice?" I asked catching up with him.

"I want too." Gabe said walking into the car.

"Do you like someone again?" I asked.

"No! I just wanna look nice and cute." Gabe said smiling.

"Cute? for who?" I asked.

"No,one!" Gabe said staring at the window.

Everyone came in and we made our way to Gabe's house first.

_Why is Gabe looking nice and cute? and why did Pj say that we throw the wrost birthday party ever? Does Gabe like someone? _

**Review! :] I thought of this in my head (: #StayingUpAllNight**


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy's Pov

"Guys! settle down!" Amy yelled.

We all stopped and I hit Pjt one more time and looked out the window.

"Are we there yet?" Pj asked bored out of his mind.

"We are almost to Gabe's school." Amy yelled smiling and passing an old lady.

"Finally." Gabe said rolling his eyes.

We finally made it, and as Gabe got out the car, we had to stop Amy and Bob from yelling stuff out the car.

"Bye Gabe." Charlie said as she poked her head out the window.

"That's not fair, why does she get to!" Amy said.

"She's cute! Wave at him." I told Charlie, me and Charlie both waved at him.

Gabe didn't wave back, he only smiled when Charlie said bye to him. He walked into the school.

"Hey!" Some kid yelled.

I jumped and saw a blonde headed kid out of my window.

"Oh my go- oh its just Austin." I said holding my heart.

"Hi, have you seen Gabe?" Austin asked.

"He went inside." Amy answered.

Austin said thank you and walked off, we drove off trying to make sure Pj didn't eat what was left on the ground.

-Gabe's Pov-

I walked in and sat down and saw everyone coming in, Austin came in holding flowers and a big red heart.

"Hey, who's that for?" I asked

"Teddy, my dear love." Austin answered.

I rolled my eyes and looked away, Teddy doesn't like him and never will.

"Someone on your mind?" Austin asked trying to move the bollons.

"No." I answered.

"Well you always stare at Jo." Austin said.

"I do not!" I yelled.

"Yeah you kinda do." Austin said smiling.

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO."

"Be quiet!" The teacher yelled putting her book down.

Me and Austin stopped and did dirty looks at each other.

"Oh look there's Jo." Austin said smiling.

"Bleh!" I yelled back.

"Hey Austin, Gabe." Jo said walking past us.

I looked away blushing and saw Austin smiling at me.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped at Austin.

"You soo like her." Austin mocked.

"DO NOT!" I yelled.

Austin rolled his eyes and walked off, of course to my luck Jo came and sat down next to me.

"Hey Gabe." Jo said smiling.

"Hey, what do you like in a guy?" I asked out of the blue.

"Why?" Jo laughed.

"Just asking." I said.

"I like funny, cute and boys who can pull pranks with me." Jo answered.

"Cool, hey did you know when I was 7, I ran a 4 mile." I said smiling.

"That's pretty cool." Jo said smiling.

"And did you know that paperclips come in different colors." I said trying to inpress her.

"Yeah." Jo said laughing.

"Dogs bark louder than Wolfs." I said.

"Aww, I love dogs!" Jo said.

"Me too." I lied.

I always hated Dogs, I loved Cats, every since that Dog catched me around town, I always hated them.

"Really?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, they are super cute." I lied again.

"Isn't today your brother's birthday?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, we are having a party." I said.

"Cool, can I come?" Jo asked.

'I guess..." I said.

"Mmm..you smell good!" Jo complainted.

"Yeah." I said.

After that Jo started smelling me a lot, I laughed and thought to my self. _My Plan is working! _

"I like what you did with your hair." Jo said.

"Hey Jo! I need help with this paper, what color?"Someone yelled.

Jo got up and walked off giving me a wave.

"You suck at love." Austin said coming over.

"L-Love, what do you mean?" I asked sturring.

"You tried to inpress her!" Austin said laughing.

"Did not!"

"Oh Jo, when I was 7 I did a 4 mile." Austin Mocked.

"Shut Up!" I yelled crossing my arms.

"Gabe likes Jo." Austin said over and over again.

"DO NOT!" I said.

"Whatever you say, Jo lover." Austin said walking away.

"I dont like Jo." I said to my self.

"I'll be over for Pj's birthday party." Austin said coming back for his jacket.

"Whatever." I said turning away.

Austin left while saying that I liked Jo, Aleast no,one heard, I sighed and looked out the window thinking about Jo.

**Review! :) #StayingUpAllNight #BSP**


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy's Pov

"Okay, so where do I put this cup?" I asked looking around.

"I dont know! Its only 2 more day till his birthday." Amy said trying to put the cups on the table for dinner.

"What should be the theme?" I asked giving Charlie some food.

"Star Wars?" Amy said.

"Mom, he's about to be 18, really?" I said smiling.

"How about we do the same thing we did at Gabe's 12 year old birthday party?" I said jumping up.

"That perfect!" Amy said smiling and handing Charlie her bottle.

"Guys, he's 18! not 12." Bob said turning to us.

"So? come on please dad!" I begged.

"Well..."

"We always give Pj the wrost birthday ever!" I said.

"True, but that's cause we dont have much money for him." Amy said.

"Lets give him the best birthday ever!" I said.

"Yeah!" Amy said giving me a high five.

"Hey, Some blonde guy is on our door step." Pj said walking in.

"I'll get it." I said opening the door.

"Hello beautfiul." Austin said.

"Really dude?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, this is for you my love." Austin said handing me flowers and a big heart.

"Okay...?" I said putting the stuff on the couch.

"Where's Gabe?" Austin asked.

"Upstaris." I said going to the kitchen.

"Thanks love." Austin said leaving up staris.

I did a weird face and walked into the kitchen and saw Pj frowing.

"You guys always give me the wrost birthdays ever!" Pj said.

"I know but this time its gonna be EPIC!" I said.

"Really?" Pj said smiling.

"Yes! I promise." I said smiling.

"Okay thanks Teddy!" Pj said hugging me out of suprise.

"I dont like her!" I heard Gabe as he and Austin walked down staris.

"You always stare at her during class!" Austin said.

"I do not!" Gabe said back rolling his eyes.

I hid somewhere and listening to their conversation.

"Gabe, everyone knows you like her." Austin said.

"I dont like her!" Gabe said grabbing an apple.

"Gabe likes Jo." Austin said over and over again poiting an him.

"Shut up!" Gabe said turning away.

"You like Jo!" Austin said

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

""DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"I dont like her!"

"What you guys yelling about?" I said coming out of no,where.

"Nothing!" Gabe said.

"Gabe likes J-" Austin was cut off, after Gabe put his hand on his mouth.

"Ohh, who do you like Gabe?" I asked waiting for find out.

"I-I-I-I." Gabe stuttered.

"He likes a girl named J-" Again he got cut off.

"SHH!" Gabe said.

"Gabe, I'm your sister please tell me." I begged.

"Hey Teddy! Amy needs you!" Pj yelled.

"You got lucky Gabe." I said walking off.

I could hear Gabe sigh in relief.

-Austin's Pov-

"So you dont like her huh?" I said smiling.

"No." Gabe said.

"She's coming to the party, you gonna impress her there?" I teased.

"No! I'll be upstaris anway." Gabe said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Me and Pj are gonna hang out upstaris till everyone gets there." Gabe said.

"I'm gonna try to get Teddy to dance with me." I said, after that Gabe started laughing on the floor with tears.

"I bet your gonna ask Jo to dance!" I snapped.

"No." Gabe said blushing.

I laughed and saw my beautiful future wife walking away in slow motion.

A knock on the door ruined my thoughts, I sighed and walked over to open the door to see Jo there smiling.

"Hey, is Gabe here?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, why you gonna ask him to dance at Pj's party?" I said teasing.

"No, I just wanted to talk to him." Jo said coming in.

"In the kitchen." I told her.

Jo smiled and walked off into the kitchen.

_Time to spy on Gabe and Jo..._

**Okay this one sucked :( #StayingUpAllNight :] **


	4. Chapter 4

Jo's POV

"Hey Gabe." I said walking in.

"Hey, Jo." Gabe said smiling and holding some stuff animal.

"Cute animal." I said teasing him.

"Oh, its um for you." Gabe said.

"What?" I said confused.

"Yeah, its my favitore animal." Gabe said handing in to me.

"Why are you giving it to me?" I said staring at him.

"I dont want it anymore." Gabe said smiling.

"Okay...?" I said confused.

I held the animal in my hands and just stared at it, _Why would Gabe give this to me?_ I stared at it more and looked up at Gabe.

"Umm..Thanks stupid." I said smiling.

"Welcome, so why did you come?" Gabe asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said.

"Okay, about what?" Gabe asked.

"You know the dance we did." I said blushing a little.

"Yeah what about it?" Gabe said.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

"Oh, umm..." Gabe said looking away blushing.

"Gabe?" I said waiting for an answer.

"Hey guys, where's my laptop?" Teddy said coming in holding Charlie.

"Charlie put it on the table." I answered hugging the animal.

"Okay, wait did she put it in the dish washer again?" Teddy asked scared.

"No, its right there." I pointed over at the brown table.

"Okay good, oh Gabe mom needs you real quick." Teddy said.

_Dang, she ruined it! I was about to get my answer! _

I crossed my arms and saw Teddy was staring at me. I stared back at her with my evil eyes untill one of us blicked.

"Stop staring at me!" I snapped.

"Why do you have Gabe's favitore stuffed animal?" Teddy asked holding some juice.

"He gave it to me." I said smiling.

"What! that's his favitore toy since he was 1!" Teddy said.

"He said he didn't want it anymore so he gave it to me." I said hugging it.

"Aww, well take care of it, it was very special." Teddy said smiling at me and leaving.

-Teddy's POV-

_Why would Gabe give her that stuffed animal? He loves that animal! _

"Okay Gabe, you can leave!" Mom said.

"Hey, did dad ever give you his favitore stuffed animal?" I asked smiling and helping her.

"Yeah, he gave it to me cause he liked me." Mom said smiling.

"Oh my god! Gabe likes Jo!" I said out loud.

"What?" Mom, Pj and Bob asked confused.

"Gabe gave his FAVITORE stuffed animal to Jo." I said.

"That one I gave him for his 2 birthday?" Mom asked.

"YES!" I screamed.

"Aww, Gabe's got bittin by the love bug." Me and Mom said at the same time.

Pj and Bob rolled their eyes and worked on their plan to get the tv to work again, since Pj dropped juice all over the tv and Gabe's video game.

"Hey, tell Gabe I said thanks for giving me the animal." Jo said walking out with a smile.

"Aww, she's pretty." Bob and Pj said.

Me and Mom laughed and worked on the tv with them.

"Hey! who spilled juice on my back pack!" Gabe yelled from his room.

"Wow, Jo has to deal with that when they get married." Pj joked while fixing the mess that Charlie made.

Everyone laughed and Gabe came down mad as every.

"That had my cheat codes!" Gabe yelled.

"Well, who did you get it from?" Mom asked.

"Austin, I need those!" Gabe yelled again.

"Well, ask for it again." I said.

"Who did these?" Gabe asked with a mad face.

"Okay Gabe, calm down." I said holding his shoulders.

Gabe sighed and relaxed, Bob and Pj were the one smiling.

"So any pretty girls at your school?" Bob asked.

"Nope." Gabe said smiling.

"You sure?" Pj asked.

"Yep, why you asking?" Gabe asked.

"Listen, if you ever find a cute girl you like, treat her right and make her feel special." Bob told Gabe while staring at Mom.

"Aww." Mom said smiling.

"Eww." Me and Pj said together.

"Okay...?" Gabe said walking away.

"Really? Love advice?" I said.

"He's gonna need it when he dates that pretty girl that left." Bob said.

"She is pretty, well we need to work on our "birthday suprise" for someone." Mom said.

"Oh yeah! Pj got talk to Gabe." I said pushing him away.

"About what?"

"I dont know!" I said pushing him away.

I sighed and we worked on Pj's suprise party that was in 1 day.

After a while, we heard a bang drop from the floor, we stopped and saw Austin on the floor hurt.

"What the heck?" I yelled.

"I spied on Gabe and Jo and I guess I failed." Austin said.

"Well since your here, come help." Mom said.

Austin sighed and helped us with the party...

**Review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy's Pov

"Hey Charlie! Today is Pj's birthday party! We are waiting for him." I said through the camera.

"Do I look good?" Mom asked staring at me.

"You look fine." I told her.

"No! Fine isn't gonna cut it!" Mom yelled walking off to the restroom.

I rolled my eyes and saw Gabe there playing video games.

"Can you stop playing for 5 seconds?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Nope." Gabe answered playing more.

"He's here!" Bob yelled running to everyone.

We all hide in the dark, someone got Gabe off the game and we waited for a while.

"Who stole my car keys?" Pj yelled walking in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled as they got up.

Pj shocked stood there and smiled like an idoit.

"Aww tnanks! wait why is Dad dressed like an zombie?" Pj asked confused.

"Your theme is Scary monster night!" Mom and Bob yelled.

"I...LOVE IT!" Pj yelled joining us into a group hug.

"Hey, what are you suppose to be?" I asked some Blonde headed kid.

"I am a Zombie." Austin said.

"What are you Gabe?" Pj asked.

'I'm Lady Gaga." Gabe answered walking off.

"Anyway this is awesome!" Pj yelled.

We all the time of our lives, people got scared we danced alot and we had fun!

I didn't dance though, I stayed and heard a slow song come on.

"Really?" I said turning to the Dj.

I smiled and saw Austin come over and hand a hand.

"I guess." I said taking it.

Its Pj's birthday, we should aleast have fun, I sighed and me and Austin danced the stupid slow song.

"I love this song!" Jo said.

"I dont, I'm gonna play some g-"

After that Jo pulled Gabe up and put her arms around his neck.

"Aww." Everyone said.

"Really Jo?" Gabe said looking away.

"Yes, shut up." Jo said putting her head into his chest.

Gabe rolled his eyes and just moved to the music, even though it was dark you could see him blush.

Austin and I stopped dancing and I walked off somewhere staring at Gabe and Jo.

"Teddy?" Pj called.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Dance with your big brother?" Pj asked holding out an hand.

"Well Gabe is busy, so yeah." I said taking his hand.

We danced for a while, We all had to look away from our parents since Thiller came on and they started dancing.

"Having fun Gabe?" I mouthed.

"No!" Gabe mouthed back.

"You guys look so cute!" mouthed at Gabe.

Me and Pj started laughing and looked away.

"Shut up." Gabe said looking away too.

The music stopped and everyone let go, excpet and some guy with a beard.

"Die zombies!" Gabe yelled from the couch.

Jo was sleeping on Gabe's shoulder peacefully while he played his game.

Charlie was dancing with the parents to Tniller, I sighed and walked over standing beside Pj.

"Ready everyone!" Some kid yelled.

We all shook our head and moved to the beat, Today wasn't gonna end and tomorrow would be another day.

'Where's Gabe?" Mom asked moving along.

"He's alseep with Jo." said pointing to them.

We laughed and all danced till we got tired..

"Best Birthday ever!" Pj yelled.

**Review! And this story isn't over yet! :)**

**#StayingUpAllNight**


End file.
